


Straw Stages

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Freeform, end of blurryface era, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Out with the old; rebirth.





	Straw Stages

"It's time."

Tyler's voice came from the top of the stairs, echoing through the sparsely furnished house— a sign that time was rarely spent here. The call had come as a surprise for Josh, who jumped, heart racing suddenly.

He had turned on the television while waiting, what he had realized in hindsight was probably not what Tyler would have wanted. Tyler had a whole motif they were supposed to follow, and Josh had never been good at improvising.   
He scrambled to turn off the television and remove his sneakers. Stumbling to rush to the stairs, until Tyler's voice halted him.

"Slow down, Joshua," and Josh obeyed. He tiptoed in his socked feet up the stairs and to the only light on in the house— the bathroom. The frame was illuminated, the doorknob unnaturally cold as he turned and entered.

It was too-bright inside, Josh squinted, too used to the darkness. He only caught a flash of Tyler— the bathroom was too cramped and bright to catch him as the singer darted around him and the sink to flip the switch. In the same movement, he snapped the door shut and Josh flinched as if they were going to be cast into utter black, but the light only dimmed.

Candles lined the sink, toilet, and small window near the ceiling. The light had gone from fluorescent to orange and soft. It flickered and cast shadows against the wall, making Tyler's face unreadable but for the shine in eyes dark like the abyss.   
Josh's heart hadn't lost its rapid pace, trying to tell himself that there wasn't anything to be afraid of— this was Tyler and Tyler always guided him.

"You are ready," Tyler told rather than asked, but Josh nodded nonetheless.

Tyler protected him, Tyler brought him what he needed and who he could become.

"Take off your clothes," Tyler's voice was low and heavy, reminding Josh of the first time they'd played with vocal editing. It had only been the beginning then.

Josh obeyed, keeping his eyes on Tyler as he'd been instructed before this had all started. His shirt had been easiest to shed— he did that every day in front of thousands. His pants also took little hesitation— millions had watched before. The socks delayed, but Tyler waited wordlessly for the underwear to join the pile. Years spent living in close quarters gave enough courage to remove that layer.

Josh stood shivering as if the candles weren't providing their own heat, and Tyler said this time in a soft voice, "Don't forget the hat."

The hat was the crown to the neat pile, and Josh climbed into the tub. It was warm as if a hot bath had just finished and drained, or flames had lapped the ceramic edges. Josh curled inwards, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping colorful arms around his legs. His back curved, head following the line and eyes dropped to his feet.

Tyler placed a hand on Josh's hair; yellow and bright even in this low light.

"It is time to let go," Tyler's voice had lowered once again and Josh didn't move.

The buzz and hum began— from Tyler and the razor in his hand. The first sweep ran from the back of his scalp to the peak of his forehead. Curls fell like hay tossed and released, drifting down his back in a soft goodbye. There was no turning back, and Josh let it happen without words.

"I washed my paint away. I set my insecurities free. I shave your hair off..."

"I let go of my anxiety," Josh replied.

"Say it again," Tyler removed another massive chunk of yellow; there was only one pass left.

"I'm letting go of my fear."

"I'm doing this for you," Tyler paused after all the yellow had disappeared, and there was only the sides to even out. His free hand held the back of Josh's neck, and startled him by the chill in his fingers.

"Do not fear me," Tyler reminded, knowing what Josh's heart had just shouted.

"I'm setting you free."

At the end, the vestiges of the old burnt with a candle in the tub, the pungent odor scalding their nostrils, but neither turned away. Tyler hummed a chorus that didn't have words yet as they watched side-by-side. Josh said nothing; the future was approaching and he felt no trepidation. Tyler would always be there to lead him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I don't know how to describe it besides it feeling like it may emulate the ambiguous, concise, and dark themes of my friend dbmk. 
> 
> I hope hiatus had been treating you all well. Here's to the hope we get some eggshua photos soon
> 
> Teeentyonepilots on tumblr.


End file.
